Lost and Found
by trorychic
Summary: FORMATTING FIXED! SRY BOUT THAT! just a little LL ficlet! Plz read and review! PLZ PLZ PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

**Lost and Found**

By: Abby

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada yada yada

Summary: just a little L/L ficlet! Plz read and review!

THIS IS FOR ALL YOU JAVA JUNKIES! NOT ENOUGH L/L FICS!

"I'm tired of this!" Lorelai Gilmore suddenly yelled, jumping up from the table she was sitting at with her daughter, Rory.

The table jerked, making Rory's hand shoot across the paper she was writing on, making a solid blue line.

"Tired of what? And could you stop making earthquakes?" Rory said, ripping a new piece of paper out of her notebook.

"Maybe. And I'm tired of Luke being mad at me!" Lorelai said, pacing around the room. "I mean, the accident was months ago! I keep apologizing, and he won't accept it!"

"Mom you just have to keep persisting. Maybe he wishes he hadn't rejected your apology now…you know?" Rory said, lifting her pen off the paper and looking up at her mom.

"Yeah…I just don't know what else to do. I don't want to be pushy." Lorelai said, stopping her pacing and sitting very ungracefully on her chair with a "thump".

"Can't help you there." Rory offered her most supportive smile and turned back to her homework.

Lorelai wandered into the living room. She was brainstorming when she heard a "whack" against the side of her house. She walked to the window and saw Kirk walking down the street, delivering newspapers.

'_That's it!'_She thought. She had a FABULOUS idea!

3 days later was Sunday. Lorelai looked out her window. 'good' she thought. Kirk was again delivering news papers. This time it was the big Sunday paper. Just about everyone in Stars Hollow got it. And that's what lorelai was hoping for.

At the diner:

Luke walked out of the diner and picked up the paper that kirk had just dropped on the step. Now of course, Kirk had proceeded to go into the diner to order breakfast, but he was a rules kinda guy. His paper boy handbook said also leave the paper on the step. So of course, Luke had to go outside to get his paper.

He flipped it open and a picture immediately stood out at him.

http/ friend—small town, local diner man who makes wonderful coffee. Wonderful guy who did nothing to make a very sorry beautiful charming wonderful coffee loving girl blow up at him. Please contact 555-1234 and ask for "gorgeous". She really misses this guy. Any leads on his disappearance are greatly appreciated

A smirk came to his lips as he read the "Lost and Found" page.

"Luke! More coffee!" Kirk called.

Luke dropped the paper behind the counter and went over to Kirk's table.

"DING"

Lorelai hopped into the diner and sat down. She grabbed a donut from under the glass, and swiped the coffee pot from Luke as he walked by.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He said, grabbing the pot out of her hand.

She just smiled.

"I'll be right back." He said walking over to the phone. He picked it up and pulled it into the back.

"Who ya callin? Who ya callin'?" Lorelai said. She leaned over the counter and grabbed a cup and the pot.

:ring ring ring:

Lorelai flipped open her cell.

"Helloooooaaaaa!" She sang into the phone.

"Hi. Could I speak to Gorgeous?" A familiar voice came across the line.

Her face immediately lit up. "It depends…who's asking?" She flirted.

"A small town, local diner man who makes wonderful coffee. Also, a wonderful guy who did nothing to make a very very sorry beautiful charming wonderful coffee loving girl blow up at him."

"Oh well in that case this is Gorgeous. What can I do for you, burger boy?" She said.

"Accept my apology."

"Your apology? I am the one apologizing. I blew up at you."

"But I wouldn't accept your apology."

Lorelai glanced around the diner. There was only one person sitting in a corner booth.

"I didn't expect you to. Not right away. It was my fault. And I realized that as soon as I didn't have you."

"Didn't have me?"

"Luke, I've told you this before. Rory and Sookie…and you…you are the most important people in my life. And when I lost you, it hurt me so much. Like I'd lost Sookie or Rory. And then everything fell into place…" She trailed off.

"What did?"

"What I wanted….who I wanted."

"Which is?"

"You."

:silence:

"Luke?"

"Yeah yeah…I'm thinking….so your saying that this fight has made you realize that you want…me?"

"umm….yes."

"Why me?"

"Wha—what?"

"Why me? Why do you want me?"

"Cause your great…your perfect…your wonderful. You're always here for me, even when I don't ask. If that's the way you are to your friends…well I can just imagine how wonderful you are to the girl your with. And I want to be that girl."

"Because I'd be nice to you? As you said, I am nice to you anyway."

"Not just that. I guess…I don't know. Your perfect Luke."

"I'm not perfect."

"Yes you are…perfect for me."

:silence:

"You know what Gorgeous?"

"What?"

"You're perfect for me too."

Immediately, Lorelai's heart swelled and flew to her throat.

"Well that's just…."

"Perfect?"

"Perfect."

"So what now?"

"Well…you could get your ass out here and kiss me."

"Sounds like a plan."

End

You like? Should this be the end? Any suggestions if you want me to continue?

3Abby

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Authors Note

hey guys!!!! thanks for the reviews!!! they keep me alive!!!   
and for those of oyu who havent noticed, i wrote a sequal,   
"Missing: My Heart" so plz check that out!   
And just a comment, i dont write longer stories cause   
i tend to ruin them...i am better at short little fics!  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
333 Abby 


End file.
